


The Dragon Girl and Heroic Knight

by MutantofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One curious dragon girl lives in a cave, on the outskirts of the kingdom of Skaia. Knights are being sent left and right to slay her, but they fail. Then the young dragon girl meets a particularly interesting Knight, and her situation changes. Includes Dragon Terezi, and implied TereziXKarkat/TereziXDave. It could be taken either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Girl and Heroic Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is another Homestuck oneshot of awesomeness, for my awesome moirail, Hannah! :D She's a really awesome person, and has the most amazing Terezi voice in all of everything. xDD

**== Be the Dragon Girl.**

You are now the Dragon Girl. You are getting ready to sleep in your cave, wishing you had somewhere better to stay. But you don't, so this cave is where you reside.

You give your wings one last stretch before lying down, curling your tail under your chin so you can sleep comfortably.

Who are you kidding? You can't sleep comfortably in dragon form!

**== Dragon Girl: Be Human.**

You are now in human form. You are now lying down with your arms under you head, like a pillow. You are curled up much like a cat would be, except that you are a human girl. Not a cat. You begin to fall asleep, but you hear a war cry from somewhere outside of your cave. Being the curious girl you are, you forget sleep and get up to investigate.

You pick up your nearby walking stick, which you use to feel around you, since you are blind. Fortunately for you, you aren't blind in dragon form, and when you are in human form, you can taste and smell the world around you. But walking with a stick sounds cool, so you do it anyways.

You exit your cave with your stick in hand, patting the ground around you absentmindedly. You aren't watching..er.. _smelling_  where you are going, so you bump into something. Rather, you bump into someone.

**== Dragon Girl: Be the other person.**

You are now the other person. You are a knight of one of the highest ranks in the nearby kingdom of Skaia. You were given a mission to slay a dragon, who supposedly resided in a cave not too far from your kingdom. You were approaching said cave when a strange girl walked out of it, stick in hand. You rested your hand on your sheathed weapon, prepared for battle  _just in case._  The girl is tapping the ground with her stick. You figure she is blind. This is proved to be true when she walks right into you.

"Watch where you're going!" You blurt out immediately, out of sheer habit. The girl is smelling you, and her hands find your chest and shoulders, touching them, then resting on them.

"By the feel of the metal beneath my hands, and of course your positively  _delicious_  smell, I would probably guess that you are a Knight of Skaia," she said to you, a wicked grin on her face. She's making you slightly uncomfortable.

"What's it to you?" You ask defensively. Her grin fades a bit as she answers.

"And a rude one. I'm just curious, jeez." She seems to lose interest in you as she turns away, tapping her way to a nearby tree. Suddenly, she's climbing it. It's a few minutes before she returns to ground level, an apple in her hand. She tosses it to you, and you catch it without as much grace as you would have liked to.

"What're you doing all the way out here?" she asks you as she sits down at the base of the tree trunk. You join her.

"I'm on a mission. I'm supposed to slay a dragon," You tell her. You swear you hear her breath catch in her throat, but it might have just been your imagination.

"Well that's interesting. Are you sure you're brave enough to do it?" she questions you. You realize her voice kind of sounds weird. Weird, but interesting. Once you take into mind what she actually says, you take it as an insult to your bravery.

"Are you saying I'm not brave enough? Of course I'm brave enough! Otherwise I wouldn't have been sent on this mission. I'll have you know that I have-"

She cuts you off. "I don't care how many awards or medals you have," she says, waving her stick at you nonchalantly. "But yes, that is what I'm saying. I don't think you're the one for the job."

"And who are you to tell me that? I don't see you slaying any dragons!" You say, on the defensive.

"There's a reason for that. And it's not because I'm a wimp or a girl. I'm a girl, but I'm no wimp," she tells you. You scoff.

"Alright my fine lady, tell me your reasons," You say, challenging her.

"Oh, I can't do that until I know I can trust you," she says. You roll your eyes.

"How can I gain your trust?" You ask, realizing that you're actually curious.

"Easy," she says. "Kiss me."

Your eyes widen a bit, but you're not one to back down from a challenge. So you roll your eyes indifferently and lean in towards her. She pushes your face away and stands up.

"Oh, not like this," she says. She then throws her stick to the side, and her skin begins to ripple. You swear you have a heart attack as you watch her transform.

"Like this," the newly transformed dragon bellows out to you.

Instead of fulfilling her request, you draw your weapon. She stands still as you run in to attack, but as you're about to slice her open, you stop. You realize you can't. You can't do it. Why can't you do it?

**== Knight: Do it.**

You can't.

**== Fine. Knight: Be the Dragon Girl.**

You are the Dragon Girl again. You are in your dragon form, staring down at your potential assassin in the dark. After all, the sun has set. You hadn't actually expected this knight to kiss you. You had expected him to kill you. But he didn't do either of the two. He stood there, seemingly fighting with himself, trying to make a choice. After about five minutes of waiting for him to sort things out with himself, you transform back into your human form. **  
**

He's staring at you again. You can't tell, because you can't see anymore. You sniff out your stick and pick it up, finding your way back over to the knight. Strangely enough, you feel attracted to this knight. He didn't kill you, and you think you might be able to trust him.

He sees you approaching him. You can smell fear radiating off of him. As you close in, you can even hear his shaky breathing, and unsteady heartbeat.

You are mere inches away from him now. He knows what you're about to do. He tenses up as you wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your lips to his. He doesn't respond, so you pull back. But as soon as you've pulled back, he's leaning forward to close the space between the two of you. Now he's kissing you. He's kissing you, and you're kissing him back, and you both like it.

You feel a wave of relief wash over you, and your senses are heightened as the knight slips his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues mingle, and your mouth is smiling against his. You can't feel any happier than you are right now, because for once, you don't have to slay the idiot who was sent on the mission to kill you. Every knight sent to you previously, you had tried to gain their trust, tried to trust them, but ended up having to kill them every time. You are glad you don't have to do that this time.

The knight pulls away from your lips, but picks you up and lifts you up onto his horse. Then he climbs on after.

"We're going home," he tells you. You are still smiling as you reply.

"Okay."

"I slayed the dragon, okay?" The knight half asks, half tells you.

"Yes. You slayed the dragon. The dragon is no more," you agree as you both ride off into the night, heading back for Skaia.

**== Dragon Girl: Be Terezi Pyrope**

You are now Terezi Pyrope. You just finished telling your awesome story to the two knights in front of you, Karkat and Dave. They had actually been pretty good listeners for once, which you were happy about.

Even though you knew Karkat secretly liked the story, he still complained. "What the fuck was the point of all of that?" he asks.

"I'm just telling you guys of my awesome dragon roleplay adventures!" You tell him, grinning.

"So let me guess, you were the dragon?" Dave asks. You nod in reply.

Karkat and Dave exchange glances as something hits them both at the same time.

"Wait...if you were the dragon, then who the  _fuck_  was the knight?" They both ask simultaneously.

You cackle as you stand up, pulling the two off the ground and leading them to the door.

"That is for me to know," You begin as you give them a light push out the door, "And for you two to never find out!" You finish as you shut the door in their faces. You laugh as you can practically smell the bewildered looks on their faces. Oh, the fun of mind games with your two wonderful Knights in not-so-shining armor.


End file.
